Changement de tempo
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 76. Yamaguchi et Tsukishima sont deux étudiants musiciens à leurs temps perdus. La rencontre de deux danseurs vont les faire remettre en question quant au choix de leur avenir. Yaoi. TsukiHina, YamaKage.


_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou hellou, voici la requête numéro 76 de mangalovelyhistoire sur Wattpad qui m'a demandée du TsukiHina avec le contexte suivant : un UA où Tsukki est musicien et Hinata est danseur. Ça sera donc du TsukiHina avec d'autres couples que je rajoute. Merci kama-chan59 et Camille pour vos reviews sur Cutie Pie VS Eleganza et Les entrevues secrètes du chat. Bonne lecture. :)**

Tsukishima suivit distraitement le reste des cours pendant que son voisin était trop occupé à coucher des paroles de musique sur papier pour pouvoir suivre correctement la leçon du professeur. Ils étaient en deuxième année de biologie en fac de sciences et les partiels du premier semestre s'étaient bien passés donc ils pouvaient s'autoriser un petit écart de temps en temps.

Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient tous deux trouvé une bonne manière de décompresser, un moyen pour eux de se détendre après une journée de prise de notes et de bourrage de crâne. Yamaguchi contempla la feuille une fois son écriture terminée, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. "Tsukki, j'ai terminé la chanson avec la partition, déclara-t-il en montrant la feuille à son ami. on va pouvoir la jouer tout à l'heure.

\- Ça tombe bien, le cours vient de finir, répliqua le blond en se levant tout en prenant son sac où se trouvait sa guitare et sa besace où il rangea sa tablette servant aux prises de notes.

Ils sortirent ensuite de l'amphithéâtre pour ensuite quitter le campus universitaire et prendre le métro. Kei regardait les paroles écrites par son ami pendant que Tadashi regardait l'heure sur son téléphone portable. Tous deux avaient décidé de faire leurs études à Tokyo que cela fut au lycée ou à l'université. Bien sûr, ils partaient voir les familles respectives à Sendai pendant les vacances mais ils aimaient bien l'ambiance très animée des quartiers tokyoites.

De même que le grand frère de Kei trouvait en l'appartement que partageaient les deux jeunes hommes un petit pied à terre pour voir ses amis du lycée partis travailler dans la capitale. Ceci dit, Tsukishima et Yamaguchi savaient que cette vie estudiantine n'allait pas durer et qu'ils allaient devoir se décider quant à leur avenir, surtout qu'ils entamaient leur seconde année universitaire. De toute manière, se miner le moral ne servait à rien. Ils descendirent à la station et sortirent pour s'installer dans un coin très utilisé par les chanteurs de rue.

Kei accorda alors sa guitare qu'il sortit de son étui tandis que Tadashi s'éclaircissa la gorge puis tous deux entamèrent la mélodie, le blond jouant de son instrumant et Yamaguchi usant de sa voix pour chanter. Des passants commencèrent à s'attrouper autour d'eux, charmés par la musique quand soudain l'un d'entre eux, un jeune homme de petite taille aux cheveux roux, se mit à danser au son de la guitare.

Ses mouvements à la fois vifs et aériens captivèrent Kei au point qu'il en cessa de jouer de la guitare, ce que le petit remarqua. D'ailleurs, ce dernier sursauta en entendant les applaudissements derrière lui. "Désolé, s'empressa-t-il ensuite dire en s'excusant, mais la musique était super entrainante et la chanson tellement cool que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de danser.

\- Ce n'est rien, le rassura Tadashi en souriant, et je suis content que la chanson t'aie plue, hein, Tsukki?, fit-il ensuite en regardant son ami qui ne dit mot,...Tsukki?"

Kei eut un léger sursaut face à l'appel de Yamaguchi. C'était juste que le roux le fascinait avec son grand sourire, il avait l'impression qu'il rayonnait. Son coeur battit même un peu trop vite à son goût. "Oui, désolé, rèpondit-t-il d'une voix monocorde pour cacher son embarras.

\- Je suis Shouyou Hinata, se présenta ensuite le petit danseur, ravi de te conn...Aiiiie!, s'écria-t-il en se faisant empoigner la tête par un jeune homme plus grand aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, mais tu ne vois pas que je suis en train de parler, Kageyama?

\- On a cours, imbécile, grogna Kageyama en l'entrainant avec lui, et on est en retard.

\- Je veux pas faire de la danse classique, bouda le roux pendant qu'ils partirent sous le regard confus de Yamaguchi, je veux continuer à faire de la break dance, moi.

\- On t'a mis en option ballet ce semestre donc t'as pas le choix, insista Tobio en le relâchant pour commencer à courir, faut qu'on se bouge avant que Yaku-sensei nous passe un savon.

\- Attends, tu triches là, s'emporta Shouyou en faisant la course avec lui.

Kei les regarda en soupirant tout en écoutant les murmures de certains passants qui étaient restés. Apparemment, le type grincheux qui s'était accaparé le petit à son grand déplaisir avait l'air connu. "Ce n'était pas Kageyama, le célèbre danseur de ballet?

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il était exigeant avec sa troupe et en le voyant de plus près, je comprends mieux.

\- Ces deux-là ne changeront jamais, soupira ensuite une voix taquine que Kei et Tadashi reconnurent comme étant celle de leur senpai du temps où ils étaient au lycée. Autant Yamaguchi était content de le revoir, autant Tsukishima fut moins content étant donné que ce dernier avait tendance à l'embêter. " Bonjour Kuroo-senpai, le salua alors Tadashi avec un sourire, ça fait longtemps. Tu connais Hinata et son ami?

\- Salut Yamaguchi et Tsukki, ça fait un bail tous les deux, fit Tetsurou avec un grand sourire avant de répondre, pour répondre à ta question, Chibi-chan et Kageyama suivent leurs cours dans une académie artistique où je bosse en tant que prof. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en regardant la guitare du blond, ils ont ouvert une option musique, il n'y a pas longtemps. Vous pourriez y faire un tour un de ces qutres, si ça vous chante."

Kei et Tadashi se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas y aller demain? Ils découvriraient ainsi d'autres artistes.

Pendant ce temps, Hinata et Kageyama tentaient de rentrer discrètement dans la salle après s'être changés... Ce qui fut peine perdue. "Hinata, Kageyama, vous êtes en retard, vociféra un Yaku très en colère en tapotant le sol de sa canne, allez faire vos étirements.

\- Oui, Yaku-sensei, soupira Hinata en s'exécutant. Contrairement à Kageyama et à son autre ami Lev qui était encore en train de se faire rabrouer par leur professeur, le roux était obligé de faire du ballet pour compléter son cursus multidisciplinaire bien qu'il ne fut qu'en deuxième année. Cependant, il n'aimait pas trop la danse classique où il ne se sentait pas libre de ses mouvements contrairement aux danses moins rigides comme la break dance. Ça lui rappelait amèrement les cours de danse de salon en première année où, à cause de sa taille, il avait dû se laisser conduire par ses partenaires.

D'ailleurs, je dois donner des cours de salsa demain, pensa-t-il tristement avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par Yaku. "On commence les enchainements, Hinata.

\- Ouiiiii, soupira Shouyou en rejoignant les autres.

Morisuke soupira en secouant la tête. S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait, c'était bien le manque de ponctualité. Il savait que Hinata ne voulait pas faire de danse classique contrairement à Kageyama ou Lev mais il se devait de le traiter avec la même sévérité que les autres élèves. Le brun continua à les observer pour vérifier si la chorégraphie était bonne vu qu'ils devaient travailler sur Casse-Noisette ce semestre... Sauf que deux mains baladeuses sur sa taille le déconcentrèrent. "Kuroo, que fais-tu ici?, gronda-t-il sèchement en retirant les mains du noiraud.

\- Je voulais juste savoir si Chibi-chan et Kageyama étaient bien arrivés, prétexta Tetsurou en lui adressant un grand sourire avant de lui embrasser la tempe pour le taquiner encore plus.

\- Pas devant tout le monde, Tetsurou, le fustigea Yaku en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les cotes, retourne donner tes cours de modern jazz.

\- D'accord, déclara Kuroo non sans lui chuchoter à l'oreille, mais attends que tu sois à la maison pour te faire câliner, chat... Ouille!

\- Retourne à ton cours, marmonna Morisuke entre ses dents, les joues un peu rouges, ou sinon je te frapperai à un autre endroit que tes jambes.

\- Tu es trognon quand tu es en colère, le charria ensuite le noiraud avant de se carapater devant la colère de son cher et tendre.

\- Ouaaah, c'est la première fois que je vois Yaku-san aussi rouge, commenta Lev en arrêtant de faire ses pas de danse.

\- Tu veux un coup de canne, Lev?, menaça Yaku en le fusillant du regard.

\- Allons, on se calme, Yaku, tenta de calmer son collègue Sugawara qui venait d'arriver, le directeur veut te parler au sujet du répertoire de cette année. Je te remplace pendant ce temps." A la base, Koushi enseignait la danse classique aux premières années mais il lui arrivait de prendre la place de Yaku de temps en temps.

\- Ok, Suga-kun, fit Morisuke avant d'avertir ses élèves, je pars mais vous n'avez pas intéret à tirer au flanc avec Sugawara-sensei. Est-ce clair?"

Tous les danseurs hochèrent la tête sans mot dire. A vrai dire, ils prèfèraient tous les cours de Sugawara-sensei vu que ce dernier était plus gentil avec eux mais ils n'osèrent le dire à celui qui tout le monde surnommait Yaku le démoniaque. Tous sauf Lev qui s'appréta à en faire la remarque mais Kageyama eut le réflexe de lui bailloner la bouche.

"Vous devez répêter pour Casse-Noisettes, je suppose, déclara alors Sugawara en leur adressant un sourire rassurant, dites-moi qui va faire quoi.

\- Je vais jouer le rôle de Casse-Noisette, déclara tristement Hinata, et Kageyama va jouer le prince Orgeat.

\- Moi, je serais Fritz, le frère de l'héroine, fit fièrement Lev tout sourire. Sa grande soeur avait joué le rôle principal de la pièce, la jeune Clara, du temps où ils vivaient encore dans leur Russie natale. Vu l'enseignement strict qu'elle avait suivi au Bolchoï, il ne se plaignait pas des cours de Yaku.

\- Je suis la fée Dragée, annonça platement Kiyoko, une danseuse étoile ayant la même renommée que Kageyama, et Hitoka-chan joue Clara, poursuivit-elle en désignant une jeune fille blonde qui salua timidement de la main.

\- Et qui joue le rôle de Drosselmeyer, le fabricant de jouets?

\- C'est moi, déclara Akaashi en train de s'étirer la jambe sur la petite poutre.

Puis les autres élèves énoncèrent chacun leurs rôle de figuration. "Bien, fit Koushi en leur adressant un tendre sourire, on va alors travailler la chorégraphie du premier acte et voir s'il y a des choses à revoir. Tout le monde est partant?

\- Oui, répondirent tous les danseurs avec enthousiasme avant de commencer à s'entrainer de nouveau.

Le soir arriva et Shouyou sortit de l'académie seul vu que Kageyama rentrait avec Sugawara pour lui demander quelques conseils pour améliorer la chorégraphie du prince Orgeat et que Lev était parti rejoindre sa soeur. Il aurait pu rejoindre Terushima, Noya-san et Tanaka-san faire du break avec eux au parc situé non loin de l'école mais là, il n'eut qu'une seule envie, c'est de rentrer chez lui et se réfugier sous la couette. Ça ne l'empêchait pas cependant de sautiller un peu en marchant en chantonnant tranquillement sous le regard intrigué des passants.

Shouyou adorait danser.

Le roux se disait souvent qu'ainsi, il exprimait ce qu'il ressentait par le biais de son corps. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait quitté sa province natale après qu'il eut fini le lycée afin de se consacrer à sa passion. Il ne regrettait pas son choix : l'académie était cool, les profs sympas (même si Yaku-sensei était sévère), et il s'était fait beaucoup d'amis mais c'était ce manque d'affinité avec la danse classique qui le gênait.

Hinata avait du mal, même Yaku-sensei lui disait que ses mouvements manquaient de fluidité. Ushijima-sensei lui avait fait la même remarque en option danse de salon, même si Oikawa-sensei, lui, disait le contraire mais comme ce dernier enseignait les danses latines, et Ushijima les danses de bal (ils s'entendaient à couteaux tirés pour cette raison d'ailleurs), Shouyou ne savait plus où se donner de la tête.

De toute manière, comme il remplaçait Oikawa-san en ce moment, celui-ci devant participer à un concours de danse très important, le roux put ainsi essayer de diversifier son répertoire. Après tout, Takeda-san, le directeur de l'académie, lui avait offert cette opportunité non seulement pour l'aider à financer ses études mais aussi pour lui permettre d'élargir ses horizons. "Mais ça ne résoud pas ce problème que j'ai avec la danse classique, soupira-t-il en s'arrêtant un moment pour regarder le ciel.

Deux yeux mordorés en train de le regarder danser lui revinrent en mémoire. La douce et suave mélodie qu'il avait écouté cet après-midi le fit de nouveau se déhancher. Plus que la voix entrainante qu'il avait entendue, ce fut le son de la guitare qui le poussait à entamer la danse. Le roux s'arrêta en se rendant compte qu'il était en train de danser au milieu de la rue. "Désolé, s'excusa-t-il avant de remarquer les passants qui le regardaient, transfigurés par ce qu'il venait de voir avant d'applaudir. Je danse aussi bien que ça?, s'étonna le roux en pensée tout en se grattant la tête, un peu gêné par cette ovation mais touché par leurs réactions soudaines.

Les mots que sa petite soeur Natsu lui avait dits un jour lui revinrent en mémoire. "Grand frère, quand tu danses, tout le monde sourit." Il ne savait pas si c'était vrai mais il fut content de voir les patients si joyeux après ses pas improvisés. Le roux se demandait si ce n'était pas du à la musique qu'avait joué le guitariste. Le chanteur l'a appelé Tsukki, je crois. Je me demande si je le reverrai un jour.

Le lendemain, comme convenu, Tsukishima et Yamaguchi visitèrent l'académie où travaillait leur ancien senpai. Le noiraud les avait emmené au bâtiment réservé au cours de danse où ils passèrent d'abord devant la salle où se passaient leurs cours de danse de salon. "Normalement, c'est Ushijima et Oikawa qui se chargent de faire les cours aux premières années mais les deux énergumènes que vous avez rencontré hier les remplacent le temps qu'ils participent à un concours qui aura lieu très prochainement."

Kei et Tadashi les vit d'ailleurs en train d'entamer une valse en guise de démonstration devant l'assemblée d'élèves qui observèrent attentivement leurs pas au grand dam de Hinata qui maugréa à voix basse. "Pourquoi je dois être ton partenaire? Tu sais bien que je m'occupe du groupe de salsa.

\- C'est juste pour montrer à mes élèves, gronda Kageyama, et arrête de m'écraser le pied, imbécile."

La voix de Kuroo les fit s'arrêter derechef. "Allons, allons, vous deux. Je vous ai ramené deux personnes qui feraient d'excellents partenaires pour vos démonstrations de danse, ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur chacune des épaules de Yamaguchi et Tsukishima, comme ça, il n'y aura aucune dispute entre ces deux-là, poursuivit-il en chuchotant, et ils vous parleront plus de l'école. Je dois y aller", acheva-t-il en quittant la salle.

Autant le blond soupira face à la manoeuvre mis en place par Kuroo, autant Yamaguchi fut anxieux. Du peu qu'il lui avait parlé, Hinata lui avait semblé sympathique mais ce Kageyama semblait bien sévère et il n'y connaissait quasiment rien en danse. "Eh toi, l'interpela d'ailleurs le noiraud, tu vas être mon partenaire. L'autre est trop grand pour que je conduise correctement une valse avec lui.

\- Dis plutôt que cela blesserait ton ego, rétorqua Tsukishima, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. Ce Kageyama lui déplut fortement, par contre, le petit roux lui faisait un tout autre effet. Shouyou retint d'alleurs Tobio d'invectiver le blond : "Occupe-toi de ton groupe avec Yamaguchi-san, c'est moi qui serait le partenaire de Tsukki."

Tadashi eut un petit rire face à l'air un peu désarçonné qu'avait son ami. C'était vrai que Hinata n'avait entendu que son surnom. "C'est Tsukishima, le reprit le blond en remontant ses lunettes pour cacher un peu son embarras.

Le roux le détailla de haut en bas. Tsukishima était immense et le dépassait bien de deux voire trois bonnes têtes et ces prunelles mordorées qui le dévisageaient d'une manière un peu froide l'attirèrent grandement. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans ce regard mais le roux se reprit vite. "Enchanté, Tsukishima-san, déclara-t-il avec un sourire, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour montrer des pas de salsa. Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne fera que du basique."

Et ça me coûte de le dire mais si c'est lui qui mène la danse, ça ne me gène pas. Son corps avait l'air d'être moins athlétique que le sien mais bien élancé. Je suis curieux de voir comment ses hanches vont bouger, pensa-t-il non sans rougir un peu. Shouyou secoua la tête pour éviter de penser à d'autres choses un tantinet embarassantes. Tsukishima était plaisant à l'oeil certes mais il n'était pas là pour flirter. Quoique... Une idée bien machiavélique se forma dans son esprit.

Kei remarqua cependant qu'il ne laissait pas le roux indifférent. Lui non plus ne se cachait pas qu'il avait été envouté par lui dès qu'il avait vu danser au rythme de sa guitare même si son caractère avait l'air d'être opposé au sien mais bon comme disait l'autre, les contraires s'attirent. "Bon, fit Shouyou aux élèves pendant que Kei retira son manteau, Tsukishima-san ici présent et moi allons vous montrer les pas les plus faciles, il se mit ensuite face à Kei en entrelaçant leurs doigts d'une main et en mettant l'autre sur sa taille, en salsa, tout est dans les hanches et les jambes. Comme dirait Oikawa-san, c'est une danse où montrer de la passion et de la sensualité est important. Il faut que cela se voit dans vos mouvements. Un peu comme si vous flirtez avec votre partenaire en quelque sorte. Par exemple..."

Kei eut le souffle coupé face aux iris de braise qui avaient l'air de le dévorer du regard tout comme le sourire que Hinata lui adressait, à la fois innocent et enjoleur. Le blond ne put ensuite détacher les yeux des hanches qui commençaient à se mouvoir a au point qu'il se mit à bouger instinctivement ses jambes quand le roux entama le premier pas. _Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est un bon conducteur. Il a réussi à calquer ses mouvements de sorte que je le suive d'instinct._

"Voilà, poursuivit Hinata en tentant de ne pas trop se prendre au jeu, par contre, il faut que les hanches soient vraiment souples, continua-t-il en relachant l'étreinte pour poser ses mains sur les hanches d'un Kei qui ne put s'empêcher de déglutir quand ce dernier les fit se balancer pour montrer le bon mouvement, comme ça, termina-t-il avec un petit sourire légèrement polisson aux lèvres lorsqu'il vit Tsukishima reprendre discrètement contenance, les joues un peu roses. Je commence vraiment à aimer les danses latines.

Et il comprenait aussi pourquoi Oikawa-san utilisait ce cours pour draguer à tout va... Enfin, jusqu'au ce qu'Ushijima-san le rappelle à l'ordre. "On va travailler les enchainements, déclara-t-il avec un sourire mutin, et tu seras encore mon partenaire, Tsukishima-san. Comme ça, cela me permettra aussi de t'initier à la salsa. Tu verras, c'est amusant."

Le blond hocha la tête sans mot dire. Amusant n'était pas sincèrement le mot à quoi il pensait. Celui-ci était dans un autre registre qui lui avait été jusqu'alors étranger. Excitant serait plus approprié, et ce dans un contexte bien défini.

Pendant ce temps, Tadashi se laissait porter par la valse entamer par Kageyama. C'était assez dur de suivre ses pas mais il était parvenu à suivre son rythme, surtout que le noiraud avait ralenti la cadence exprès à la fois pour montrer aux étudiants présents devant eux mais aussi pour s'adapter à lui. Toutefois, une telle proximité avec le danseur le troublait plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Il ignorait si c'était l'intensité qui se lisait dans ses prunelles océanes ou bien la sensation de son corps ferme si près du sien, en tous cas, il fut soulagé que la démonstration fut terminée. Ça lui permettrait de cacher son trouble et de se reprendre même s'il avait aimé la sensation de légèreté qu'il avait éprouvé en dansant avec lui. "Maintenant que vous avez vu quel rythme suivre au niveau des pas, c'est à vous."

Les étudiants se mirent par deux et commencèrent à danser pendant que Tobio se mit sur le coté afin de les observer, Yamaguchi à ses cotés. "Tu t'es bien débrouillé pour une première fois, déclara-t-il tout en hochant la tête lorsqu'un étudiant l'interrogeait du regard pour voir s'il faisait bien.

\- C'est parce que tu m'as bien conduit, répliqua Tadashi avec un rire gêné tout en regardant Tsukki qui, sous ses airs impassibles, semblait bien séduit par Hinata en train de lui montrer quelques figures bien suggestives, je suis plus doué pour le chant.

\- Je le sais, fit Tobio un peu trop vivement avant de s'empresser de répondre, je t'ai entendu hier quand je suis parti chercher Hinata. Tu as une très belle voix." Il fallait dire qu'il avait tellement envouté par la voix de Yamaguchi qu'il avait mis un temps avant de voir que son imbécile d'ami s'était mis à danser devant tout le monde.

\- Euh, merci, Kageyama-san, répliqua Yamaguchi qui fut touché par cette opinion si honnête, c'est gentil.

\- Je le pense vraiment, déclara le noiraud, d'ailleurs, nous irons faire un tour au batiment réservé aux musiciens après mon cours, histoire que tu voies ce qu'ils font. Un talent ne doit pas être gâché."

Yamaguchi fut flatté par ce qu'il venait de dire même s'il se demandait ce qu'avait vu Kageyama en lui pour lui faire cette proposition.

Les deux cours s'achevèrent une heure plus tard puis Hinata et Kageyama guidèrent Tsukishima et Yamaguchi jusqu'au bâtiment de musique où les deux étudiants furent surpris de voir si peu de gens. "Le batiment vient d'ouvrir, leur expliqua Kageyama, et on a peu de profs."

Tadashi se surprit cependant à aider une élève qu'ils croisèrent et qui avait du mal avec son solfège. Il lui donna alors les bases pendant que Tobio eut un sourire énigmatique. Oui, Yamaguchi ferait l'affaire. Au même moment, Shouyou fit un tour avec Kei dans l'auditorium où il n'y eut personne si ce n'est que des instruments de musique présents au fond de la salle. "J'espère qu'il y aura des élèves l'année prochaine, soupira Shouyou, c'est triste, tout ce vide. Tu joues autre chose que de la guitare, au fait?, demanda-t-il en se retournant.

\- Du piano et de la contrebasse, répondit Kei en regardant les instruments d'un air absent.

\- Tu pourrais t'entrainer ici, suggéra alors le roux en montrant une contrebasse adossée contre un mur, elle est toute neuve."

Le blond réfléchit un moment. Jouer ici changerait de le faire dans la rue et puis l'acoustique avait l'air d'être bonne. De plus, Yamaguchi avait l'air de se plaire ici. Et si ça me permet de fréquenter davantage Hinata..."Après tout, pourquoi pas?, fit Tsukishima en haussant les épaules, mais je le ferai si je peux encore t'assister pour tes cours de salsa." Le simple fait de voir le roux danser avec quelqu'un d'autre l'énervait.

\- Avec plaisir, déclara Shouyou avec un grand sourire, par contre, continua-t-il avec tristesse, je suis très occupé en début de semaine. Je dois m'entrainer pour la représentation de Casse-Noisettes... Pourquoi j'ai pris un cursus multidisciplinaire?, se lamenta-t-il.

\- Tu n'aimes pas la danse classique à ce point?, s'enquit Kei, curieux de savoir la raison de ce dénigrement.

\- Ben, c'est juste que je ne me sens pas libre quand j'en fais, répondit Shouyou en poussant un soupir, bon, je pensais la même chose pour les danses latines jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre, ajouta-t-il avec franchise, ce qui troubla encore plus le blond qui fut pris au dépourvu. Hinata était vraiment quelqu'un d'imprévisible. Ceci dit, il eut une idée qui le ferait peut-être changer d'avis au sujet de la danse classique. "Pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas de faire des mouvements pendant que je jouerai du piano? Je suppose qu'il y a une salle où il y en a un."

Shouyou se creusa la tête. L'idée était en elle-même assez originale mais peut-être qu'en voyant le problème sous un autre angle en dansant sur un autre air, il trouverait une perspective plus élevée et plus ouverte. "Bonne idée, fit le roux, et oui, il y en a un. Je vais te montrer où il se trouve."

Yamaguchi ne vit pas le temps passer quand Tsukki et Hinata virent les rejoindre plus tard. Le blond lui raconta sa visite de l'auditorium avec le roux ainsi que celle de la salle réservée à la répétition des récitals. "Je suis tenté d'y revenir, dit alors Tadashi en souriant, ça sera génial de chanter ici.

\- Nous y retournerons demain après nos cours, lui suggéra Kei en baillant légèrement, çanous changera les idées.

\- Tsukki et moi faisons nos études en fac de sciences, expliqua Yamaguchi à Kageyama, et la musique, c'est un peu notre échappatoire.

\- Je vois, fit Tobio en hochant la tête, c'est dommage que vous ne faites pas ça en tant que vocation.

\- Kageyama a raison, renchérit Shouyou, vous allez l'air d'aimer la musique. C'est votre passion, non?"

Les deux étudiants se regardèrent. Ce que disaient les deux danseurs avaient du sens mais ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la va-vite. "On réfléchira, répondit le blond.

Les jours qui suivirent, Kei et Tadashi se rendirent à l'académie. Ils purent se rapprocher de Shouyou et Tobio tout en apprenant à les connaitre eux ainsi que d'autres étudiants comme Terushima et Nishinoya qui faisaient de la danse urbaine. Kei comprit pourquoi le roux était à fond sur la breakdance. C'était amusant de le voir faire des figures avec ses amis, fascinant aussi. Yamaguchi, quant à lui, avait sympathisé avec des étudiants en chant aux cotés de Kageyama qui l'encourageait.

Il découvrit alors un danseur talentueux et passionné, très strict avec les autres aussi bien qu'avec lui-même mais qui pouvait faire preuve de gentillesse sous ses dehors froids. En tous cas, Tsukki et lui étaient heureux de venir dans cet établissement où tout était plus vivant par rapport à leur fac. Cependant, ils ne niaient pas que Hinata et Kageyama y ètaient pour beaucoup au point qu'ils commencèrent à envisager chacun plus concernant la relation qu'ils entretenaient respectivement avec le roux et le noiraud.

Toutefois, Yamaguchi était trop timide pour faire le premier pas alors que Tsukishima, au contraire, guettait une bonne occasion de le faire. Il y avait trop de personnes au cours de salsa bien que Shouyou et lui avaient plus tendance à flirter qu'autre chose sous couverts de leçons de danse et le blond fut trop absorbé à admirer le roux danser lorsqu'il se jouait au piano pour engager la conversation.

Ils décidèrent néanmoins de mettre leur réserve de coté une bonne fois pour toutes.

Shouyou se dépêcha de rejoindre Kei une fois la répétition de Casse-Noisette fini. Kageyama était parti de son coté tandis que lui gagna ce qui était devenu son petit sanctuaire au fil du temps. Depuis qu'il s'entrainait à faire des pas de danse classique au rythme des mélodies que jouait le blond au piano, il s'était familiarisé avec la danse classique et suivait les cours de Yaku-sensei avec plus d'assiduité.

Même son professeur l'avait complimenté en jugeant qu'il s'était amélioré. Bon, il n'aurait jamais le niveau de Lev ou de Kageyama mais il pourrait faire ainsi un bon Casse-Noisette en compagnie de Yachi-san qui jouait l'héroine.

Il ne s'attendit pas à que le blond lui propose autre chose dès qu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle. "On danse un peu la salsa avant de commencer?" Shouyou ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait bien senti les yeux de Kei le caresser pendant qu'il faisait ses pointes et leurs gestes pendant les leçons de salsa qu'il donnait aux élèves furent de plus en plus équivoques au point que le roux mettait des fois un peu de distance quand il montrait les pas.

Cependant, il eut une autre idée. "Je vais te montrer une autre danse, murmura-t-il en prenant doucement les mains du plus grand pour les mettre en position, vu que des déhanchés sont au point maintenant, on va faire un petit tango. Tu veux que je te montre les pas?

\- Je t'ai regardé quand tu donnais les cours la dernière fois, murmura le blond en calquant sa position sur celle du roux, on commence?

\- Allons-y... Une, deux, trois, poursuivit-il en commençant à danser, une, deux, trois...Tu te débrouilles bien, dis donc."

Kei eut un petit sourire tout en se délectant de sentir le corps de Shouyou agréablement pressé contre le sien. Il se sentit de se déhancher davantage et faire ainsi preuve de moins de subtilité mais Shouyou se colla plus à lui. _Il me tend une perche, là,_ pensa-t-il en le faisant basculer en avant pour mieux le rattraper ensuite. Le roux se perdit dans les iris or en train de le dévorer allègrement du regard avant de sentir des lèvres effleurer doucement les siennes : "Je suppose qu'il est temps d'entamer une toute autre danse, murmura Kei d'une voix plus rauque, à moins que tu préfères attendre qu'on soit chez moi ou chez toi. A toi de voir.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais fait, confessa timidement Shouyou, et... J'avoue que je veux vraiment que tu sois partenaire, Kei, et pas seulement pour la danse.

\- Je le veux aussi Shouyou, sussura Kei avant de suçoter lascivement la lèvre du plus petit pour lui planter ensuite un baiser bien mouillé, alors, que veux-tu?, chuchota-t-il.

Shouyou succomba à la tension qui s'était instaurée entre eux deux depuis le premier regard. Une fascination commune, un désir réciproque et beaucoup plus maintenant qu'ils s'étaient davantage cotoyés. Cependant, le roux prit une décision qui les surprit tous les deux. "Peux-tu... Jouer du piano?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Pourquoi pas?, s'enquit Kei en les faisant se lever pour le porter en le prenant par la taille, j'ai très envie de voir ce que ça donnerait avec tes gémissements."

Shouyou savait qu'ils seraient tranquilles. Après tout, les cours étaient terminés depuis un bail et Takeda-san lui avait passé les clés de la salle donc ils allaient pouvoir se donner à coeur joie. Tobio et Tadashi étaient sortis plus tôt, le danseur ayant invité l'étudiant à prendre un verre dans un café pas loin de l'académie. Le noiraud fut content de son choix concernant Yamaguchi. Il était très talentueux pour le chant et la plupart des étudiants le considéraient déjà comme leur professeur.

En le fréquentant, il s'était mis à beaucoup apprécier le jeune homme qui fut d'un tempérament même plus doux que celui de Sugawara-san. Nul doute que s'il exploitait son don, Yamaguchi en ferait profiter non seulement l'académie mais aussi les élèves qui auraient la joie de l'avoir comme professeur.

Par contre, Tobio voulut que Tadashi le souhaite, ainsi lui demanda-t-il pendant leur tête-à-tête. " Dis, Tadashi, pourquoi ne t'inscrirais-tu pas dans notre académie l'année prochaine? Les frais ne sont pas élevés et tu pourrais te consacrer au chant, il se tritura les doigts, bon, je sais que c'est aussi égoiste de ma part mais ça serait génial si tu pouvais le faire."

Tadashi resta sans voix devant tant d'éloquence de la part de Kageyama-san. En passant du temps à ses cotés, il avait découvert que le noiraud avait certes un don pour la danse mais qu'il était un peu trop perfectionniste et surtout trop brusque avec les gens. Tobio avait juste du mal à s'exprimer et lui-même essayait de l'aider en arrondissant les angles. Sinon,Tsukki et lui avaient longuement réfléchi quant à ce qu'ils feraient l'année prochaine et c'était vrai qu'enseigner le chant aux premières années l'avait passionné.

Il avait trouvé ça beaucoup plus gratifiant que de suivre des leçons en biologie. " Tsukki et moi pensons nous inscrire justement, le rassura-t-il en lui prenant doucement la main, même si jd ne vois pas en quoi c'est égoiste, ajouta-t-il en lui souriant tendrement. Tobio fuit son regard. Bon sang, il ne sentait pas à l'aise dans ce genre de situation. "Euh c'est que... Bon, voilà, tu me plais beaucoup Tadashi, finit-il en une traite.

\- Tu me plais aussi, Tobio, déclara Tadashi avec un petit rire avant de se lever un peu pour lui embrasser tendrement la joue, et je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je sens que je vais aimer cette formation."

De même qu'il savait qu'il en était de même pour Tsukki. Ce dernier envisageait de se remettre au piano plus sèrieusement et son grand frère lui avait donné son aval. Une nouvelle voie se profilait devant eux.

Un an plus tard, en Avril :

Comme à leurs habitudes, Shouyou et Tobio coururent jusqu'à leur école pour arriver à égalité. "Ce n'est pas vrai, haleta le roux, la prochaine fois...C'est moi qui gagnerai.

\- Dans...Tes rêves, souffla le noiraud en reprenant une respiration normale.

Ils avaient tous deux réussi leur seconde année, la représentation de Casse-Noisette ayant eu un franc succès pour le plus grand bonheur de Yaku. Celui-ci avait décidé de laisser le flambeau à Shimizu une fois la dernière année de cette dernière finie (au grand dam de Lev d'ailleurs) tandis qu'Oikawa et Ushijima avait décidé d'en faire de même pour Shouyou et Tobio concernant les danses de salon. "Il va falloir que je revois les pas de valse viennoise, déclara Kageyama.

\- Et moi, ceux de paso doble, soupira Hinata, mais nous avons nos partenaires pour nous aider maintenant, continua-t-il en regardant Kei et Tadashi arriver tandis que Tobio renchérit en hochant la tête.

Kei et Tadashi regardèrent leurs petits amis respectifs qui les attendaient devant leur nouveau lieu d'études.

Aucun des deux regrettait leur choix de changer de voie et tous deux rejoignirent ceux qui leur avaient offert cette opportunité, la brise soufflant légèrement sur les cerisiers en fleurs, dont les pétales s'envolèrent au loin.

 **Voili voilou, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je m'excuse d'ailleurs si l'histoire va trop vite et qu'elle est peu développée. La prochaine requête est du AkaOi et on se revoit pour la suite de Convoitise éphémère qui sera centrée sur Akashi et celle de Cutie Pie qui sera centrée sur Yaku et Nishinoya. A bientôt. :)**


End file.
